A night to remember
by CherryBlossomsLove03
Summary: Sakura goes to her favorite spot to relax, but what happens when an old friend shows up. Will they fall in love after 5 years of seperation or will they kill eachother. I suck at summeries. Be gentle this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

The trees are tall, the moon is high and the breeze is slight and gentle. The water is always so cool and refreshing and the waterfall is so relaxing.

I come here every night if I am not on a mission with the genin that I am now training. I sit in the cool water and relax beneath the small waterfall in the moonlight and relax. This was my most favorite place in the world.

Tonight, just like any other night, I came alone. I climbed the mini mountain and stood at the edge of the waterfall. I stripped down to my black bathing suit and jumped from the small cliff. The splash I made was small and quiet. I instantly floated back to the surface, my rosette locks swaying on top of the water. I relaxed in the water and closed my eyes.

I swam to the edge and floated by the shore. I relaxed my head on the edge while the cool water soothed my aching muscles. I was almost asleep when I heard a rustling in the woods. My eyes immediately shot open to see a dark figure standing at the edge of the forest.

"Whose there?!" I yelled at the figure. The figure just chuckled at my reaction. My breath caught in my throat. My weapons were at the top of the cliff and I didn't think I could make it up there in time.

I yelled it one more time, but it had a different affect then the first time. The dark figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to me. My cheeks had flushed and my breath caught in my throat.

It was Sasuke. The man I fell in love with seven years ago. The man that had left me on a bench so, he can kill that weasel of a brother of his. The man, that still has my heart to this very day, even though it has been six years since he left me. (A/N: Sakura is 18 and Sasuke is 19)

"S-Sasuke?" I stuttered out, which is not like me.

"What no –_Kun_?" he asked mockingly with a smirk on his face. I grabbed a near by rock and threw it at him. It hit him; he didn't even try to dodge it.

"Awww what was that for Sakura-chan?" he asked in a playful voice I had never heard him use before.

"Get away from here Sasuke or I will have to fight you." I told him in the most serious voice I could mange. He chuckled and walked towards me. Once he reached the edge and bent down so he could whisper in my ear.

"Why are you being so cruel Sakura-chan? I came back to see you. I thought that you would be happy to see me."

Before I could answer him he had stripped down to his boxers and jumped in the water. I tried to get out of the water but he pulled me back in. I eeked and struggled to release myself from his grasp, but he was too strong for me.

"L-let g-g-go of m-me!!!" I yelled into his ear.

"I don't think I want to." He told me. I continued to struggle from his grasp but to no avail. His lips found my neck and he nibbled softly on its hollow. I let out a soft moan and he smirked against my skin. I turned in his arms so I was facing him and slapped as hard as I possibly could in the position I was in.

"Ow Sakura that hurt, what did I do to deserve that?" he asked me in the cutest voice he could muster up.

"Because you are a Hentai!!!" I yelled at him and smacked him once more. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the forest.

"Why you little…………"

**Yea Cliffy I hate them in the stories I read but there fun to put in my stories. Well I won't put up the next chapter till I get at least 10 reviews.**

**Arigato**

**-Broken Innocent Blossom**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** Hey everyone! I got enough reviews on the first day but I had a lot of school work to do. But any ways here's the 2nd and last chapter and Sasuke with the disclaimer!

**Sasuke**: I'm not doing it –walks away-

**Me:** Get back here and do it!!!

**Sakura:** Can I do it?

**Me:** Sure

**Sakura:** Yay! Kimi does not own Naruto but she does own the plot!

**Me:** Okay here is the story!

xXxXxXxXx

"Why you little…….." I flinched away as he brought his hand up like he was about to slap me. The slap did not come like I had expected, instead he started caressing my cheek. His hands were rough and calloused against the soft skin of my cheek. I turned my head so my lips were touching his hand and I bit it as hard as I could.

"Don't you dare touch me! You have no right to do so!" I screamed at him as soon as I released because I tasted the sweet metallic liquid called blood. His eyes looked hurt but not from the wound I had caused him. He released my waist and I tried to leave once more, but once again he stopped me.

"Please don't leave Sakura." He pleaded with me. I sighed and slipped back into the water, but I still kept my distance from the traitor that was in front of me.

"Sakura they are dead, both Itachi and Orochimaru. I killed them both. I talked to Tsunade, I am allowed to come back but I'm under probation. I've come to ask you something Sakura. Will you marry me? Please Sakura marry me and help me rebuild my clan. You are the only female I want, you are the only one I'll take." He said in a dead serious tone.

"Sasuke I can not do that. This is the first time I see you in a few years and you propose to me?! I can't do that. I don't love you anymore! I'm sorry I just don't. If you never would of left me I would tell you yes but since you did I can not except your offer." I told the sad looking man.

"I understand my dear Sakura." He swam closer to me and kissed my lips softly. "Remember I love you and nothing, not even death can change that." He got out of the water and dressed himself in the clothes he had discarded only minutes before. He gave me one more goodbye and disappeared into the forest once more.

"Goodbye Sasuke" I called after him, but I doubt he heard it.

I hadn't heard from Sasuke since that night and I was getting worried. Kakashi came to me one morning and told me that Tsunade wished to speak to me a.s.a.p.

I reached her office ten minutes later. All rookie nine, minus Sasuke and plus Sai, and team Gai were there in her office. They each had sad expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Sakura, I do not wish to tell you this but Sasuke is dead. He had committed suicide last night. We found this next to his body. She handed me a note with my name on it. I took it from her, opened it, and read it out loud.

**Dear Sakura,**

**If you are reading this letter it means that I am dead. I had committed suicide. I couldn't live without you any longer. Remember what I had told you, I love you and not even death will change that. Goodbye, my love, I'll see you in the after life. I love you.**

**With all of my love,**

**Sasuke Uchiha.**

That was it I broke down into tears. It was the first time I cried in seven years. The first time I cried since Sasuke left me to kill his weasel of a brother. I know my heart will not mend from this and I know I will join him soon in the after life.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you for the reviews.


End file.
